


The Importance of Family

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: A few weeks after the incident with the Indoraptor and the dinosaurs being free from captivity Gray, his mom, Karen, and his brother, Zach, end up running from them. Gray manages to get away getting separated from his mom and his brother. He runs into Maisie. She takes him to Claire and Owen who are talking with Barry. Together on a journey to find Zach and Karen they will learn the importance of family.





	1. Finding Gray and Claire's anger at Scott

**Maisie's P.O.V**

I was walking through the forest when I saw a boy running. He was out of breath. 

"Run!" He shouted to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"T-rex." He said. I didn't see any T-rex. In fact, I haven't seen once since the incident.

"There is no T-rex." I said. The boy looked around. 

"I'll take you to shelter." I told him. He nodded and I took him home.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I called. Mom and Dad were talking with a man didn't recognize.

"Yes Sweetie?" Mom asked. 

"There is this boy who was being chased by I T-rex. I found him in the forest. He's outside" I said.

"Have him come in." Dad said. I nodded. I went over to the boy.

"You can come in now." I told him. He nodded and we headed in.

"Gray!" Mom shouted with shock running over to him.

"Aunt Claire!" The boy who I now knew was named Gray. 

"Where's Zach? Where's Karen?" Mom asked. I was confused. Dad whispered to me that Karen was my Aunt since she was Mom's sister and Zach and Gray were my cousins. He also whispered to me that the other man was named Barry. I nodded.

"I got separated from them when we were running from the T-rex." Gray explained.

"What about Scott?" She asked.

"I tried to tell Dad but he refused to speak to or even see me after he and Mom get divorced." Gray said. I could see anger cross Mom's face.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Claire. You need to calm down." Dad said.

"CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER MY PREVIOUS BROTHER-IN-LAW DID THAT TO HIS SON!" She yelled.

"Mom?" I asked. Mom looked at me.

"Yes Maisie?" She asked.

"Why would he do that to Gray?" I asked. Mom sighed and hugged me.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Mom said. I nodded. Mom introduced Gray to me. I knew she was still angry at Scott and I refuse to acknowledge him as part of my family after what he did to Gray.  


	2. Karen meets Blue and on the way to Claire and Owen

**Zach's P.O.V**

Mom and I were running as fast as we can from the T-rex. We soon lost it. We were both out of breath. I soon heard a raptor noise. I froze and so did mom and then I saw Blue. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Do you know her?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"This is Blue. One of the raptors I told you about." I said. Mom nodded. Blue started to head somewhere. I felt like she was taking us to Claire and Owen. I hope Gray is ok. We followed her and hoped she was taking us somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very, very, very short chapter. I've been really busy and I'm really tired. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Finding Zach and Blue and introductions

**Claire's P.O.V**

I was very upset with Scott. I could tell Maisie was as well even though she barely knew him. We walked through the woods for awhile. I sighed. 

"Aunt Claire!" I heard someone shout and then I noticed Zach and Blue. 

"Zach!" Gray shouted. Zach ran over to us and hugged us. Maisie went over to Blue. Blue nuzzled her. Maisie hugged her.

"Where's Karen?" I asked.

"We got separated from mom when the T-rex came back." Zach said. I became even more worried then I already was.

"How did the dinosaurs get out into the wild?" Gray asked.

"That would have been me. They were like me. Clones of the actual ones. I couldn't let them die." Maisie said. Zach looked.

"I would have probably done the same." Zach told her. Maisie smiled at him. 

"Zach this your cousin Maisie Lockwood." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zach." Zach said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Maisie said. I smiled. I could tell they were going to get along well.


End file.
